


Bedtime Stories

by elizabethecho



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethecho/pseuds/elizabethecho
Summary: 3 days of Echo - Day 3 - FamilyA glimpse into Liz and Max's journey to parenthood.





	Bedtime Stories

Liz had been jolted out of a deep sleep — well, as deep of a sleep as one could possibly have at 35 weeks pregnant — and after tossing and turning for what felt like an hour but was probably only 10 minutes, she decided to go get a glass of water.

The kicks had always been frequent, but tonight they were as strong as ever. It felt like the baby was trying to kick their way out of her.

“I can’t wait to meet you, but you have to stay in there a little longer, okay? It’s still way too early!” Liz said, as if the baby understood her.

Though it felt a little weird at first, she and Max found themselves talking to the baby more often than they cared to admit.

“Max - I mean, your dad-“ she corrected herself. The pregnancy is almost over and she realizes that she’s never actually referred to Max as a dad before. Max Evans is going to be a dad. Thinking about him as a father, and how amazing he has been since the day she told him she was pregnant, fills her with all sorts of emotion.

How he had ordered every pregnancy and parenting book he could find, read them all cover to cover, and then went out to find some more.

How he had willingly come to every single doctor’s appointment; even bringing a notebook filled with all of their questions and concerns.

How he’s constantly telling her how beautiful she is, even when she’s throwing up or crying because she can no longer fit into her pants.

How he gave up alcohol for nine months out of solidarity — she thought he was absolutely nuts for that one. She didn’t ask him to, but he said he wouldn’t have any fun drinking by himself. 

How he panics whenever she lifts something heavy, how he jumps at every noise she makes, how he can’t keep his hands off of her belly, how excited he gets when she turns a new week and the pregnancy app compares the size of the baby to a new piece of fruit, and just how excited he is to raise a child with her.

She could list a million reasons, and while some of them annoy her — she blames the pregnancy hormones— she loves him so much.

“Your dad,” she continued, “Your dad is going to be the best dad there ever was. I have absolutely no idea what I’m doing, but when I screw everything up, don’t worry, okay? You’ll always have him. He’s perfect.” She says, beginning to tear up. 

“You know, Liz, I think that’s the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever said.” Max told her from their bedroom door, walking to stand beside her.

“How long have you been standing there?” She asks, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Long enough,” Max said before kissing her and placing his hands on her belly. Waking up in bed without her there always freaks him out, but then to listen to her say that she’s going to screw everything up with their unborn child? That makes him more concerned than ever. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I just couldn’t sleep. This little alien parasite will just not stop kicking me!” She said, moving his hands so he could feel too.

He chuckles at that. He’s said before that her referring to their child as a parasite is both hilarious and worrisome.

He leads them to the couch so she’ll be more comfortable. 

“Seriously. You’re doing amazing. Only a few weeks left until we get to meet our daughter.” He says, wiping her tears away. 

“Or our son,” Liz corrects him. 

They didn’t know the sex. Mainly because the baby wasn’t cooperating during the anatomy scan, but also because Liz didn’t want to have any unnecessary ultrasounds or blood tests. She was nervous enough every time they had an appointment to check on the baby; she didn’t need to add to that. 

“I really think it’s going to be a girl. A little girl with dark hair and brown eyes doing science experiments in our living room.”  
Max teased. 

Liz laughs. “I would love to see you with a little girl.” She just melts at the thought. “But I’d also love to see you with a little boy. A little boy who looks and acts just like you. The world needs more good men.” She says, leaning into him. She can already feel herself start to relax. 

“We’ll find out soon enough.” Max says, placing a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Can you read us a story?” Liz asks after a few minutes of comfortable silence. 

“Us?” Max questions. 

“Me and the baby. We can’t sleep, remember?” She teases. 

Max laughs as he gets up in search of something to read them. “Just think of all the epic bedtime stories I’m going to read this kid.”

She does think about it, and it makes her happy. Listening to Max read bedtime stories while their little one kicks away, it makes her so happy she can’t stop smiling.

Their little family, snuggled up on the couch. There is nowhere else in the world she would rather be.


End file.
